Another Kind of Madness
by Angel Knight Li
Summary: Shonen-aiYaoi 'Falling Madly in Love' takes on a whole new meaning for Kaiba... (I tried my best to keep them all IC, so please R&R) Rewrite of ch 1
1. Chapter 1

I know what you're thinking, 'good gawl, ANOTHER rabid fangirl and her crazy shonen-ai/ Yaoi.' Well that is where you're wrong! I'm trying my best in this fict to keep the charies in their original personalities, and not making say, Seto, uncommonly fluffy and wanting to snog some poor unsuspecting boy or girl every five minutes. Yes, enough of my rambling. On to the fict! Right after the disclaimer that is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of the respected characters thereof. If I did I sure wouldn't be posting this here and would have Kaiba declare his love for Jounouchi on national television.  
  
Warning: If you don't like shonen-ai/ Yaoi, please go away now. You have been warned. Any flames received will be used to roast marshmallows, my homework, and Honda's butt ugly hair...  
  
Honda: Hey!  
  
Rated: PG 13 for swearing and Yaoi later on in the fict. Once again, you have been warned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Seto Kaiba watched Yuugi from above as the small boy sat eating lunch with his friends in the grass down below. The teenager with the extremely pointy hair, Honda, was playing duel monsters with Yuugi as Anzu carefully set out her lunch of rice balls.  
  
Taking his disdainful gaze off of the group below, he turned from the window and returned to his seat, hunching over the plans for his new halo gaming system.  
  
The system was so intricately designed that you not only felt as if the monsters were real, but that you were in an alternate world with them. The platform was a vast improvement on the duel disk systems, feeling even more lifelike.  
  
It created a new world just for the user where they could eat, drink, and sleep, just like in real life. It even could be played by up to ten people at a time, all residing in the same fictitious world.  
  
Kaiba's pencil hovered over the plans, but he made no move to do anything to them. He sighed gruffly and ran a hand slowly along his face, stopping to rub his eyes and temples.  
  
He just couldn't seem to concentrate. Laying his head on a hand he let his eyes wander, falling on the window once again.  
  
It was something to do. He raised himself and walked smoothly over to the window and peered down.  
  
Jounouchi had arrived while Kaiba had been mauling over his plans.  
  
Grinning like the idiot he was, Jounouchi waved to his friends as they called out to him in greeting. Kaiba couldn't hear what they were saying through the glass, so settled for just watching.  
  
Stupid Mutt. Seto glowered down at Jounouchi, folding his arms in dislike. So cocky and sure of himself.  
  
Kaiba let out a small grunt and stepped back as Jou looked up at the window seeming to sense his gaze.  
  
Shit. I hope he didn't see me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong Jou?" Finished his duel, Yuugi tipped his head back to look where Jounouchi was looking, his wide, innocent eyes roving for the source of interest.  
  
Jounouchi, startled, jerked his gaze away from the window and onto Yuugi, "nothin' Yuug. I just had the feeling I was being watched."  
  
Anzu laughed, "you're just paranoid!"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Plopping unceremoniously onto the ground Jou grabbed one of Anzus rice balls and stuffed the entire thing into his mouth.  
  
"Hey!" she cried out in protest, aiming a hit at Jou, who just grinned and dodged it. Swallowing, he reached for another, but was beaten off by Anzu.  
  
Honda laughed and jabbed Jou in the side, "beaten by a girl, eh Jou!? Feeling a bit weak today?"  
  
Jounouchi's eyes narrowed and he muttered something under his breath.  
  
"What's that Jou? What, you afraid that Anzu might hear and beat you up again?" Honda grinned down and poked him in the side again.  
  
"I told yah to shut up, ya moron!"  
  
"Care to back that up big mouth?"  
  
"Sure dumb ass!"  
  
Jounouchi sprang to his feet and tackled Honda to the ground, giving him a blow to the stomach at the same time.  
  
The two boys tussled in the grass with Yuugi chasing them, trying to calm them down, "guys! Come on, we're having lunch! WATCH OUT FOR THE...!"  
  
Too late the two rammed into Anzu and knocked her and her foot sprawling. The two barely even noticed and kept on tussling.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Anzu struggled to get out from under the two teenage boys. "Get off of me!" She shoved Honda off of her torso and glared at Jou, who was lying awkwardly on her legs, "you guys really need to grow up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba watched the fight from his aerial view. He sneered as Jounouchi and Honda rolled across the ground, fists flying.  
  
He soon got bored of watching and walked back to his table. Snapping his book on world terrains shut, he gathered up his notes and carefully placed them into a file in his briefcase. Snapping it shut he turned and headed for the exit.  
  
Dumb mutt would pick a fight with anything that moves. He's probably going to get his ass kicked someday soon.  
  
He dropped off the book he was carrying at the front desk. Passing on he opened the library door and headed down the rickety old flight of stairs.  
  
He's going to be all alone, without that dumb sidekick of his, and pick a wrong fight.  
  
He smirked at the thought of it, imagining the scene with relish. Finally a small voice in the back of his mind chimed in.  
  
Why do you care so much?  
  
Because it would be funny as hell.  
  
Sure...  
  
Shut up! He mentally shouted at himself. Grimacing he realized he was talking to himself.  
  
If this keeps up I'll be sent to the loony bin.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere a person appeared and rammed into Kaiba's shoulder. He muttered an automatic 'sorry' and continued on with his mental argument.  
  
"What's the matter Kaiba, couldn't come up with a better insult?"  
  
Shit.  
  
Kaiba turned coolly and faced Jounouchi, "I thought you being in a library was enough of a joke already." He smiled when he got the desired result. Jou's eyes flared and his fists clenched, "watch it..."  
  
"Or what? You'll bite me mutt? Maybe give me rabies?"  
  
Jounouchi flew forward, taking Kaiba completely by surprise. He got in one good punch before Kaiba reacted. Grabbing Jou by the shoulders he swung him around and slammed him roughly into the wall.  
  
Little bastard's got a short fuse today. Kaiba held Jou's arms pinned to his sides as Jou's chest heaved in rage.  
  
"Let go of me!" Jounouchi snarled. Jou struggling to break free of Kaiba's grip.  
  
"Not until you calm down, mutt."  
  
"Don't call me mutt!" Jou shouted angrily.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
Yuugi stood in the doorway, flanked by Honda and Anzu.  
  
Jou gave one more violent heave and Kaiba let go, taking a step back. Putting his hands in his pockets he brushed past the trio and out into the bright noonday sun.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yuugi asked coming up beside Jou.  
  
"I dunno," muttered Jou angrily as he glared at Kaiba's receding back.  
  
"Right," Anzu glanced from Yuugi to Jounouchi, "let's get to work on that project."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do they ALWAYS travel in packs? Kaiba snarled to himself. His loathe of Yuugi bubbling to the surface.  
  
He climbed into his awaiting limo, telling his driver to take him home.  
  
Just when I got the chance to deck that overgrown lapdog.  
  
His fuming was cut short by the ringing of his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba rushed excitedly, "the new system is ready!"  
  
Seto Kaiba smiled to himself, "I'm coming home right now."  
  
Finally something's going right today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*GASPETH* And I'm spent. ^-^ Hope all of you who read this far enjoyed it. I'd love to hear from everyone about what you think of it. Yes I realize nothing particularly exciting happened in this chapter, but this is just the set up chapter. Next one's much better, I promise! X3 I already have it written out, I just have to type it up. Well I'm off! Luff Luff!  
  
~Li~  
  
PS: Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Weeeee! I'm back! Updating after only a day. Go me! Sorry if these chapters are short and crap. I happened to be a horrible writer, and lazy to boot. Not exactly the most desirable of qualities, ne? T_T;;; I have a lot of work to do, between school and my ever active art (you have no idea how many ruddy art projects I have on the go .) so I don't know when the next chapters'll be up. Hopefully I'll write some tonight and post in tomorrow, or, god forbid, I may even add TWO chapters tonight! *cue cheesy horror music*  
  
Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. ^- ^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not in the ownership of YuGiOh. All I own is the plot. Yay for the plot! *dances around*  
  
Warning: If you don't like Shonen-ai/ yaoi or the paring I have, bite me and go away. I really don't need the criticism. I know I suck already.  
  
Rated: PG 13 for swearing and Yaoi later on in the fict. You have been warned! *chases you with a stick*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jounouchi leaned against Kaiba's back and ran his hands through the other boy's thick, brown hair. Resting his head in the crook of Kaiba's neck he whispered seductivly in Kaiba's ear, though Kaiba couldn't quite make out the words. Turning his head Kaiba kissed Jou softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jou kissed Kaiba's neck, his chin, working his way back to Seto's lips. Breaking off Jou nuzzled Kaiba and wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
  
"I love you to, Jonouchi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba woke up screaming, tangled into a fabric mass with his bed sheets. His sweat-drenched chest heaved as he tried to recover his breath and still his racing heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N Gahahahaha! *dies laughing* Don't ask.. I'm fine, I swear! *giggle* Anyway, got right into the couple-ness there didn't I! XD I can't help but burst out laughing at the mental picture of Kaiba flying out of bed in the middle of the night, screaming, after dreaming of snogging and saying 'I love you' to Jou! *giggle*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell was that?" he muttered into the darkness, eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
~It was just a dream~ he reassured himself.  
  
"It was only a dream."  
  
He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He massaged his eyes and temples gently with his fingertips and ran his hand through his hair, stopping part way through the movement. Half growling, half sighing, he fell back onto his pillows.  
  
"I'm going insane. I must be."  
  
He remembered the warmth of Jou and involuntarily went a dark shade of crimson. Jou's body had been pressed so close to his, his breath had whispered warmly against Kaiba's exposed skin, his eyes had burned, just like they had burned when Kaiba had him pinned to the wall.  
  
~STOP IT!~  
  
He sprang out of his bed and violently shook his head as if this movement could dislodge the memory of the dream. What the hell was going on?! Not only was he thinking of Jounouchi, he wanted to.  
  
"No!" Kaiba rammed his fist into the wall as hard as he could, leaving behind a dent. "No! I refuse!" Again he slammed his fist into the wall. He let out a string of curses, then leaned against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting, back flat against the wall, legs splayed out in front of him.  
  
"God damned bastard," Kaiba growled glaring around the room. His eyes came to rest on his bloodied hand. "Shit."  
  
Getting up he strode out into the hall and into the nearby bathroom. Going to the cabinet he rummaged around with his good hand, pushing bottles aside as he searched for the polysporine. Finally finding it he wrenched off the lid and smeared a glob of it on his hand, not even grimacing as pain shot through his hand.  
  
Taking a fistful of bandages (A/N Yes, he just HAPPENED to have some bandages laying around in the bathroom! ^0~) out of the cabinet he clumsily wrapped up his hand. ~No point in going back to bed. God only knows what I might dream next.~ He mentally blocked the image of what he might dream up if he went back to sleep. ~No, not to bed~  
  
Walking out of the bathroom he looked up and down to the hall to see if anyone was around. Like usual, the halls of the mansion were completely deserted. Shrugging he followed his feet, which brought him to his lab.  
  
~Why not? I've got nothing better to do~  
  
Slashing his card through the electronic lock, he entered as the doors whirred open. Walking strait through the lab, he entered through another door and looked at what lay before him. The room was full of equipment with pod-like vessels curved around the centroid mechanism. Staring at the equipment Kaiba got an idea. If he could reprogram the halo-matrix of the characters of the game he could duel against some of the best duelists, with their exact decks.  
  
~I could practice so I can beat Yuugi. Not that I need to of course~  
  
Smiling to himself he set to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When his workers started to arrive at 7:00 AM, Kaiba was still at work, snapping at anyone who disturbed him. Eventually word got around that he didn't want to be disturbed and he was left completely alone. He worked for most of the day, only stopping when Mokuba forced him to stop and eat something.  
  
By the end of the day he had programmed three new characters: Yuugi, Pegasus, and Jounouchi. He convinced himself that he only programmed Jounouchi because he was a worthy opponent. Now to try out his system. He put the character control on random and suited up for the pod. Sliding inside he lay back, closing his eyes. When he opened them again he smiled. ~Perfect~  
  
The duel ring lay before him, the ground beneath his felt solid. ~The Brains really did a good job with this.~ His thoughts trailed off as he saw his opponent materialize.  
  
~Jounouchi~  
  
His eyes narrowed. He'd show what he really felt about him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Near the end of the duel Kaiba was sweating. Not that the duel had been at all difficult. Just looking at the guy he supposedly wanted to. He blushed. Scowling at himself he snorted. ~right. NEVER going to happen~ He pulled the card out of his virtual deck. Looking smug he placed it on the field.  
  
"Go! Blue Eyes!" Kaiba raised his hand in triumph and smirked in delight, "OBLITERATE HIM!" The Blue Eyes threw its head back and gathered the energy and in a burst of sound he shot it at his opponents. Jou's monsters dissolved in the onslaught of power, their remains vanishing into the blast of white light.  
  
Kaiba's eyes turned into slits as a cold smile crept across his face as the cold light enveloped Jou, but his malicious smile faltered and faded as Jou fell backwards, his eyes glazing over. A small whisper of a voice escaped Jou before he too was gone and the simulation ended.  
  
Kaiba nearly fell as he scrambled out of the pod. Staring at it he tried to write off the whisper as a malfunction. Turning he rushed out of the room, thoroughly disturbed, pushing his way through the 'Brains' as if to escape himself. But the whisper stayed with him, and echoed in his mind. That defeated, heartbreaking whisper.  
  
Seto  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I think I've scared enough people for one day with my crap writing skills. ^-^ Sorry if the story kinda went down hill through the chapter. I've been getting more and more tired as I type. X) Gah, I'll probly end up rewriting it. I defiantly wont be getting that second chappie up tonight. Gomen for the suckiness! *collapses*  
  
~Li~  
  
PS: The Queen of Plushies commands you to Review! 


	3. Chapter 2 12

ACK! Crap! Isn't this just fabby. Two chappies into a story and I get writers block. T-T Gall. Do any of you people have an idea? And no, I don't mean 'have Jou and Kaiba snogging in a back alley!' Sorry, too soon for that! X3 I'd REALLY luff for ideas, and of course you'll get credit for it if I use it in the story! ^-^ And now, a little spoof of a lot of Jou/Kaiba ficts out there for you all! ^-^ *dodges tomatoes*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jou: *walking down the street* Yuugi: *miraculously appears out of nowhere* HeyJou! Anzu and Honda: *leap out from behind a bush* Jou: Er... hi... *thoroughly creeped out now* Yuugi: *talking like a six year old* Jouguesswhat?Kaibainvitedhimtohismansion,thoughIdon'thaveacluewhysincehedoes n'tevenlikeanyofusbutitwouldberudenottoexceptbecausewe'refriendsandfriendssh ouldalwayshelpeachouther! Anzu: I'm a friendship whore! ^-^ *cheesy grin* Yami: ... Honda: *unnaturally happy* Well I'm not going, cause I'm going to slip off and make out with Jou's sister! Jou: WHAT?!? Yuugi: AndofftoKaibaswego! *all drag Jou off*  
  
~*~ At the Mansion ~*~  
  
Jou: ... Where is everyone? Hmm... maybe I should look in this dark room that is filled with pillows and lace and that has a extremely large bed in it! *door closes by itself* Jou: *lame "surprised" voice* Oh no, what could have happened? Jou: !?! *still in lame bad acting voice* Wha is that touching me? Kaiba: Me... Jou: *gaspeth*  
  
*and making out ensued*  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*sarcastic* No, please hold the applause. Lol, ah, I am so lame. ^-^ Behold my lameness and hear it roar! *lameness sits there and stares* Riiight...  
  
Ja all! *hugs* ~Li~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Aaaaand I'm back! I'm so pathetic. I keep putting off this poor fict. Kinda like a like an essay or sommat that you just want don't want to do. *grins sheepishly* Actually I really want to find some ficts with a Yuugi/ Yami pairing. I'm not really huge into the pairing itself, but if you look at it as how innocent Yuugi is, with this psyco in his head, it's so cute! ^-^ *weird* People who can actually write make it so waii. Gah! Off topic much! Gomen. XD;  
  
I wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, much luff to you! Thanks to Tsurai Ryu, ColeyCarissa, Rae, voidsenshi, SetosBabyDragon, X-Law Angelz, ReMeDy10, Girl of Grace, Female-Yami/Yugi, angel_of_darkness, bobby, perfectsoldierheero, and ElvenQueenSelenity. Also thanks to ColeyCarissa and perfectsoldierheero for their suggestions for the story! Hugs to you all! =^-^=  
  
OMG, just before I get into the story I want to get a little off my chest about so many Kaibou ficts out there. You know how everyone uses the story line with Seto going to school? WTF? Last time I checked Kaiba was the CEO of a major company. He's filthy rich! Now if you think about it, why the heck would he still be going to high school? He was home schooled for the love of fuzzy things! Gah! It makes no sence! Glah... Ok, I'm good now. ^-^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, zat's it. Deal with it. ^-^  
  
Warning: If you don't like Shonen-ai/ yaoi or the paring I have be gone. Go on! *shoos you off*  
  
Rated: PG 13 for swearing and Yaoi later on in the fict. You have been warned! *attempts to be scary*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Two weeks had passed and Kaiba was almost himself again. He had forgotten most of the dream and had just finished fixing the bug in the holopod's system. He now laughed at himself for ever being spooked by the voice he had heard and of thinking anything of it. It turned out that it had only been one of the speakers malfunctioning, and now that everything was working smoothly he could install the pods in Kaiba Land. (AN Ack! I can't remember what his duel monster theme park is really called! X3;; Gomen! I'm just gonna refer to it as Kaiba Land. Nice, easy, and lame... like most theme park names. ^-^)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kaiba breezed down the walkways separating the two pod machines that were in the process of installation, eying the workers to make sure that everything was done correctly and proceeding to schedule.  
  
Slowing, he came to a halt in front of a stout, balding man who was dressed in a well-fitted, green suit. Glowering down at the cowering man he asked in a low growl, "what's the status of the holo pods? How soon will they be functioning?"  
  
"They're almost fully operational Kaiba-san." The man twisted his beefy hands together mousily and looked up at Kaiba with watery blue eyes. "The pods just need to be inspected for system bugs, then they'll be ready to be opened to the public."  
  
"Good," Kaiba said quickly, cutting off anything else the man might say.  
  
He turned and as if almost as an after thought said, "make sure that they're finished. I want this place open and running by tomorrow morning."  
  
Kaiba then strode away, disappearing around the corner of the closer of the two massive machines.  
  
Once Kaiba was gone the man dropped his mousy appearance and glared after the tall CEO.  
  
"Wretched beast. He doesn't deserve this company. He walks around telling other people what to do and never does anything himself. Probably doesn't even know what he's doing. He just makes all of us work for him creating brilliant machines, and then when it's all done takes the credit for them. Well, I'll fix him. I'll get the credit I deserve."  
  
Looking around he chuckled and wiped a large, blue handkerchief across his sweating forehead. Snorting at a nearby worker he scuttled away to put into motion his plan on how to get Seto Kaiba.  
  
He entered a small broom closet and carefully shut the door. Taking out a small portable television he switched it on. A view of the building came into view. Not just a view. He smiled at his brilliance. He had bugged Seto Kaiba and now everything Seto saw, he saw too.  
  
"And so the game begins Seto Kaiba."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can believe this new holo system! Man, this is going to be so cool!" Jou grinned like an idiot as he strode in front of Yuugi and Anzu. "Me and my Red Eyes are gonna beat everyone who challenges us." He smirked, "not to mention he's gonna look so cool in that system!"  
  
"Just watch out for Kaiba, Jou," Anzu warned him, "you don't want to get into another fight. You could have gotten really hurt."  
  
Jou's eyes flared and he stopped mid step, causing Anzu and Yuugi to crash into him.  
  
"I could beat Kaiba with my eyes closed! He just acts tough! I could cream him anytime I wanted, I was just given him a chance!" (AN: Sure you were Jou! ^-^)  
  
Anzu sighed, "sure Jou, whatever you say."  
  
They continued to walk as Jou fumed over Kaiba. Over the next few minutes all Anzu and Yuugi could make of Jou's incoherent mutterings were stupid, hate, and Kaiba.  
  
Sighing, Anzu strode in front of Jou and put her hands on her hips. Leaning closer she asked strait out, "If you hate Kaiba so much, then why are you going to his stupid dueling park!?!"  
  
Jou scowled, "I hate Kaiba... but not enough to give up a chance toholo duel."  
  
Anzu threw up her arms in exasperation, "my god! You're hopeless Jounouchi!" Whirling she stalked away ahead of the two boys, leaving them blinking after her.  
  
"Wha's wrong with her?" Jou asked looking down at Yuuig.  
  
"Dunno," he shrugged, then dashed off to catch up with Anzu.  
  
"PMSing," he decided for himself running to catch up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally the trio arrived at Kaiba Land to find it teaming with people, most of which had come for the new Holo Dueling Simulators.  
  
"Aw man! We're never gonna get in!" Jou frowned as his stomach rumbled ominously, "not to mension I'm starved!"  
  
Yuugi stared at him wide eyed, "But Jou, you just ate half an hour ago!"  
  
Jounouchi shrugged, "I know, but I'm still really hungry. Will you guys save my spot while I go find something to eat?"  
  
Anzu stared at him, "but that could be all day!"  
  
Jou rolled his eyes, "haha, very funny, I'll be right back. I promise."  
  
Finally Anzu caved, "all right, we'll save you a spot in line, but don't take forever, ok?"  
  
"Kay!" Jou then raced off to the nearest stand he could find and ordered three hotdogs with everything. Sitting n a bench nearby he stuffed the first into his mouth, then nearly choked trying to swallow it.  
  
The hot dog vendor gave him a worried look, "you're gonna have stomach problems, not to mention choke, if you eat 'em like that."  
  
Jou responded with a half full mouth, "cnt elp et! (tries to gulp down more)M sho ngry!"  
  
Cringing in disgust the vendor pushed his cart further along until he was stopped by a little man in a green suit.  
  
Whoa! What's this guy thinking with that suit?! Jou wondered to himself, mentally gagging at the colour of it. He watched as the strange little man got his hamburger, noting the hurried, precise way that the man exchanged the money with the vendor, continually looking over his shoulders as if someone was watching his every movement, then scuttle away towards Kaiba Land.  
  
Reminds me of a beetle Jou decided as he threw his leftover waste into the trash, heading back to the line to join Yuugi and Anzu.  
  
Onceat the line he couldn't find the duo untilhe say Anzu waving her arms and both her and Yuugi yelling at him.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jou began to head towards the two, but was stopped by a man in black.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there's no cutting in line."  
  
"But...!" Jou began to protest.  
  
"Back of the line." The man cut in automaticly.  
  
"But my fri...!"  
  
By now Anzu and Yuugi had come over to see what was the matter, Jou still having no luck.  
  
"Excuse me," Anzu interjected politely, "but he's with us. We were waiting for him while he got some food because he was hungry."  
  
The man didn't even change his expression, "Back of the line."  
  
"Look you big ape...!" Jou marched up to the tall man and got up into a face when a smooth, sarcastic voice cut in.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"No sir." The guard shook his head, "I was just telling these kids there was no cutting in line."  
  
Jou bristled, "who you calling 'kids'?"  
  
"Look you," Kaba came closer, "I don't want any trouble. Either you get to the back of the line, or I'll call security."  
  
Eye's flaring up Jou brushed past the guard and got into Kaiba's face, "why, too scared to take me n yourself?"  
  
Kaiba looked down at Jou with a bored expression, "no, because you're not even worth the effort."  
  
"WHY YOU...!" Jou lunged at Kaiba, swinging madly, but was caught up by the guard before he landed a hit.  
  
"Common Jou," Yuugi said, giving Kaiba a dirty look, "we can go to the back of the line."  
  
Taking a hold on Jou Yuugi began to walk towards the back of the line. Shooting one more menacing look at Kaiba, Anzu followed.  
  
"Don't worry about him Jou," Yuugi tried to comfort Jou, "he's just got a really bad attitude."  
  
"He's got a lot more than that," Anzu growled.  
  
Defiantly PMSing Jou thought to himself and smiled.  
  
Yuugi quirked a brow at him, "what's so funny?"  
  
Jou just smiled all the wider, "nothing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba stood alone in his office, looking out over the expansive square in front of Kaiba Land. Far down below he could make out the forms of Yugi, Anzu, and Jou.  
  
Little mutt's got guts, I'll say that much.  
  
Kaiba fingered his chin, he had been so close. If he had wanted to he could have... NO!  
  
Where was that thought going? Definitely NOT somewhere he card to follow. What was happing to him? Really, was he going crazy?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll think I'll end it here for today! ^-^ I'm really sorry about how long this chapter took to get up, but it was so boring to right. It's hard restraining oneself from jumping strait into the good stuff. *sigh* Ack. Hopefully I'll get some inspiration for the next chappy and it wont be as bad./ boring as this one. Ja all!  
  
Please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 4

Sweet Cup'ncakes I'm back! Well, I can't help but write, with all you loyal fans out there! *world dies of laughter* Yes, well, I'm not going to blither on like I did forever last time, on to the show!  
  
Disclaimer: Yah, you knew it was comin'! I dun own YuGiOh, though I claim Yami's pants! *glomps him*  
  
Warning: Ponderings of Shonen-ai in this chappy. If you don't like it, then why the heck are you even in this fict me bucko? O.o You should've bailed a while ago.  
  
Rated: PG 13 for swearing, hints of Yaoi, and my bad writing skills. ^-^ Yay me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room was dark and cold. Kaiba sat hunched and brooding in an overstuffed armchair close to the unlit grate of the fireplace.  
  
He had been thinking of Jounouchi almost non-stop over the last three weeks. His thoughts of Jounouchi were even beginning to border on the obsessive.  
  
He hadn't noticed it much at first. He'd relate a certain sight or smell with the mutt. That was just fine. Kind of like associating a bad smell with a skunk. But then the dreams had started again.  
  
At first Jou had appeared at randomly, but then he had appeared more often, each time he appeared the meetings became more and more intimate. Soon Kaiba no longer wanted to sleep, because every time he closed his eyes he'd see Jou's face inches from his. He could hear Jou's voice whispering in the darkness. He could feel Jou's hands running through his hair. He could breath in Jou's scent. It was all driving him mad.  
  
This mutt was supposed to be his enemy, but his subconscious dream-world didn't seem to care. It seemed to enjoy being shamelessly close to Jounouchi. Too close for the conscious Kaiba to like. Or at least try to convince himself he didn't like.  
  
He wouldn't admit it, but he was frightened of the fact that he was enjoying his dreams, thinking himself perverted.  
  
Kaiba's mental state slowly deteriorated from the lack of sleep. Finally he shut himself up in this room. He had to try to sort out what the hell was wrong with him.  
  
If only I could find out if...  
  
If what? He was madly in love with one of the people he despised the most?  
  
No. It's not true. It can't be and I won't let it be.  
  
Kaiba shifted his weight deeper into the chair, his scowl deepening.  
  
But if it is...  
  
He shook his head slowly from side to side. He couldn't let this tweak in his brain affect his company.  
  
Already he had heard whispers of talk about him. People would whisper when they thought he wasn't there, then go silent and watch him as soon as he appeared.  
  
They were beginning to lose their respect for him. He didn't like that. Not at all.  
  
"Screw him."  
  
Kaiba stood up defiant of himself and strode to the doorway. Unlocking it he pressed the intercom on the wall.  
  
"Send Mokuba to my study, now."  
  
A crackling voice answered instantly, "right away sir."  
  
Pacing back to his chair he turned abruptly as he heard the intercom come to life again.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Mokuba has already gone to bed sir."  
  
Kaiba's face softened. His brother had been working so hard lately, not to mention constantly trying to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Sir?" The questioning voice on the other end broke into his thought.  
  
"Fine. If he wakes up and wants to know were I am, let him know I've gone out."  
  
"Shall I send for the limo?"  
  
"No," Kaiba slid into his trench coat, "I'll be going out alone."  
  
Gliding over to the heavy oak doors he swung them open and meandered down to the front gates of the mansion. Pushing them open he nodded to the guard on duty and purposefully strode down the sidewalk, though he had nowhere to go in particular.  
  
He glanced up at the dark, heavy rain-clouds above him. They looked as if they were ready to dump a monsoon onto him where he stood. Kaiba, hunching over as a gust of wind plucked at his hair and jacket, quickly crossed the street and entered an almost deserted park.  
  
He didn't know how long he walked for, lost in the labyrinth of his thoughts, when the first drop hit his cheek. Sullenly, he wiped it off and glanced again to the heavens.  
  
Closing his eyes, he faced upwards, letting the rain wash over him, soaking through his jacket, shirt, and hair. Lowering his face he wrapped his arms together and stood there, until he no longer felt the drops. He began to walk again.  
  
Slowly he wandered the park, completely alone, listening to the far off sound of traffic and the busy world he was now isolated from. Or so he thought.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Kaiba saw a person fall into step with him and lift a large black umbrella to cover him as well.  
  
He turned his head and recoiled mentally. Jounouchi.  
  
Jou didn't say anything, just glanced up at Kaiba's face, then looked forward again, his expression unreadable.  
  
Kaiba fidgeted mentally and wondered where Jou had come from, and why he wasn't trying to pick a fight.  
  
They walked like this for an hour, Kaiba soaked, Jou silent. Finally they left the park, heading in the direction of the mansion. They stopped outside the gate and watched each other intently. Breaking the his gaze, Jou turned, and as silently he had come, he left.  
  
Kaiba stood confused and uncertain, the rain creeping into his collar and down his back. This meeting had been so uncharacteristic. The mutt not even opening his mouth once. Kaiba hated toadmit it, but he loved being so close to Jou, walking through the park in the rain.  
  
How did the mutt make him feel like this. No one made him feel this way. He ran a hand through his drenched hair, then smiled.  
  
Stupid bastard he muttered contentedly in his mind.  
  
He turned and headed for the mansion, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nya, sorry to make you guys wait so long for this. I've been uber busy with school, not to mention grounded off the compie XD;; The chappy's a bit boring, I know, but I really wanted to add the part about the walk in the park. ^-^ I've actually drwn a pic for it. Once I've finished it, and it's up on my DA I'll add a link for those of you who want to see it. I'll try hard to update soon.  
  
~Li~  
  
(Please R&R X3 ) 


End file.
